The Glided Goddess and The Little Dove'
by LauraNathanaOrgyProductions
Summary: Sansa/Cersei, light femslash. Fluff. It is a cold day and Sansa is sad because her father died. Cersei decides to melt her heart of ice and help Sansa with a beautiful poem she wrote and a candelabra. Together, the two women start a journey of self discovery - what will COME out of it?


On a cold morning, a time perfect for a lesbian orgasm:

**Sansa Stark sat on her four poster bed glancing at the room around her. It was furnished with the most expensive decor in the seven kingdoms yet she still did not feel like the future queen. Like a lady. She was simply a prisoner. A prisoner who had witnessed her father's brutal execution at the hands of her betrothed.**

**Angrily tugging at the elaborate braids upon her head, she heaved an agonised sigh. The emotions which stirred to the core of her soul reluctantly escaped in an anguished tear which she forced away from her face with an angry swipe. **

**'Little dove' the familiar voice of the Queen regent, Cersei Lannister trailed into the room, softer than a baby's arse. **

**'Your grace' Sansa submitted, glancing upwards as the blonde goddess glided into the room. She stood before Sansa, a dogmatic look decorating her appearance. **

**She was like gilded perfection, and Sansa couldn't deny it. **

**Cersei knelt down, placing her hands on Sansa's knees and looking up at her. Sansa had never seen Cersei from this perspective before, and she suddenly felt aroused in a way that no other man (especially Joffrey) had made her feel.**

**'I couldn't sleep, Sansa...' **

**'Yes, your grace' Sansa muttered pathetically, having no idea what to say to this gorgeous bitch. **

**'I've found that lately... The men in my life...' Cersei paused, and Sansa's heart twisted at the thought of 'men'. She wanted to take Cersei, take her far, far away from king's landing and from westeros. **

**'The thing is little dove... I want to fuck you harder than a fucking group of meth infested gang rapists' Cersei said, breathing heavily and looking at Sansa with an unhinged look of intense lust. **

**Sansa's jaw dropped, she suddenly felt wet in her knickers. **

**'Shit, I think my period's started' she gasped, Cersei's grip on her knees tightening. **

**'Little dove, you bled only two weeks ago... This means something else...' **

**'Your grace...' **

**'No, I am Cersei in here...' **

**'Cersei' the name had never escaped Sansa's lips, she felt a whole new lease of life and suddenly she tore away her velvet dress revealing her bodice.**

**'That's more like it, cock head' Cersei said, tearing the bodice off, revealing Sansa's smooth naked body. **

**'Your fanny is fucking soaked little dove... Let me sort that out for you' and Cersei flung Sansa onto the bed and thrust her fist into Sansa's waiting cunt. **

**'ARRGGHHDHSS OMFG' Sansa yelled. **

**'QUIET!' Cersei ordered, ramming her fist into her ripe vaginal walls. **

**Cersei scanned the room and smirked when she noticed a lovely little candlebra at the window.**

**Grabbing it, she ripped off her dress and smashed the candlebra into Sansa's pudenda. Pulling off her knickers, Cersei jumped onto the other end, forcing Sansa to thrust on it. **

**They thrust harder than Jennifer Connelly and that hooker at the end of 'Requiem for a dream' cum spraying everywhere. **

**'You fucking dyke' Sansa screamed.**

**'HAHAHA! And isn't it just perfect that way!' Cersei harped, her voice rising at the end as she almost orgasmed for the third time. **

**'Let me eat the fuck out of you Sansa, you're a fucking ginger piece of sex slave and I want your minge NOW' Cersei lashed the candlebra out the window and lunged at the wet cavity between Sansa's legs. **

**'FUCKK' Sansa screamed, grabbing onto the head of the bed. **

**Cersei ate her fanny and unfortunately, she literally ate it as when she pulled her face away from Sansa's genitals she realised that her labia was still in between her teeth.**

**'Shit' Cersei spat it out.**

**'I DON'T GIVE A FUCK' Sansa yelled, smashing Cersei's face back onto her genitalia.**

**After minutes of sensuous pussy licking, Sansa yelled like a fucking banshee before white orgasm shit sprayed all over Cersei's face.**

**'for fuck sake Sansa, I'll need to clean my face now and you didn't even fucking do anything to my minge, you ungrateful cunt' **

**'I'm so sorry my darling' Sansa said, once again becoming the innocent young girl that she was. **

**'What have I done?' Sansa said, realising that she'd just lezzed out with the queen and more importantly, her fiancé's mum.**

**'Calm the fuck down, everyone does this and at least neither of us have to worry about an illegitimate pregnancy' Cersei grabbed her robes, put them on quickly and stormed out the room, not before giving her new sex toy a cheeky smirk. **

**'Is everything okay, your grace?' A guard who stood in the corridor asked, having heard the screams.**

**'Yes, fuck off'' and she strode down the corridor... Satisfied.**


End file.
